If I Could Run Away I Would (Ian Somerhalder)
by XxLittleWillisXx
Summary: This is going to be a story about a small town falling in love with a hollywood heart throb, Ian Somerhalder. I promise it won't be super cheesy
1. Chapter 1

My heart was pounding out, and I was out of breath. This was the only way I knew how to solve problems and frankly I didn't mind running. I was in pretty good shape, but I've been running for hours. This was something I knew I couldn't run away from but I'll be damned if I wasn't going to try. I'm sorry this all must seem confusing to you. I guess I should start at the beginning.

….

"Jessen, if you don't open this GD door, I'm dropping all of your crap down the stairs." I said yelling at my friend. I was at the door to our new, New York apartment. It was expensive, but with two of us living there the rent wasn't too much.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. It's not my fault that you can climb up stairs better than me." Jess said passing by me and opening the doors.

This was our last trip of stuff. I was mentally thanking myself for buying all new furniture, and not having to haul it up. I set my arm full of boxes down on our new kitchen table.

"So what do you wanna do first, Cheyanne?"

I had just sat myself down on the couch and when the words left her mouth I looked over at her like she was crazy.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I just hauled all our stuff up four flights of stairs. I wanna take a nap before I do anything else."

"Claws in kitty cat." Jess said making claws with her fingers.

I laughed a little and the laid down on the couch. I couldn't believe that I was here right now. I had just graduated high school; I'm 18 and living on my own in New York. This city would be way different from small town Illinois. I woke up to the smell of something amazing.

"2 questions, how long have I been asleep and how what are you cooking?" I said trying to see Jessica over the stack of boxes on our table.

"You've been sleeping for about two hours and I'm making baked chicken with a salad."

"Sounds delish!" I yelled jumping up.

I figured since Jessen was doing all the cooking the less I could do was move all those boxes on the table and set the table.

"First dinner in the new house, can you believe that we are here right now!" Jessen said with a huge smile.

She wanted to get out of our crappy home town as much as I did, but for different reasons. I wanted to get out because my parents were controlling and I didn't really fit in anywhere in that town. She wanted to leave because she was bullied by the people we went to school with and her ex-boyfriend was abusive. It's funny that she was bullied by people who thought she was ugly, but she is here in NYC working as a model.

"What are you doing tomorrow, Jess?" I asked wondering if she had a job or if she would be here to help me unpack everything.

"I have a photo shoot at 8 am and then a meeting with a new agent to see what he is like."

"Great, so what I'm hearing you say is that you're leaving me to get all the groceries and unpack all the shit in this house." I said taking another bite of my salad.

"Pretty much." She said with a smirk on her face.

"This is the never ending story of my life." I sighed and then come up with an idea. "It's only 6, why don't we unpack as much as we can tonight so you don't leave me high and dry tomorrow."

"Cheyanne, I figured you would come up with some idea that would make me have to unpack." She was shaking her head, and I knew that she had rolled her eyes.

"Ok, so let's do the dishes and then we can unpack." I said jumping up and grabbing my plate.  
After a long night of working hard, we got everything but our bed rooms done. And me being the person that I am, it would bug me going to bed without it done so I was up till well past 1 am.

When I woke up the next day I forgot that I had moved. It seemed like a strange place; all the walls were white and I had all the frames I wanted to hang laying against the east wall. I check my phone which is something I should have done before I went to bed. I had a few text messages that I knew I more than likely wouldn't reply to.

From: Mom

_I hope you made it safe and are settling in. I miss you and I love you._

There's one that I wouldn't have to respond to.

From: JESSEN!(:

_I've already left. I left what I wanted for groceries on the counter. Have a lovely day doing bitch work._

I sighed knowing that what she said was true. I would be spending a lot of time doing bitch work trying to get this place I order. It's not that I don't like doing stuff like this, but I also couldn't wait until I get my own job and we can split all the work.

I got dressed in my favorite pair of faded skinny jeans and a Hollister hoodie. And left the apartment, once I had locked the door and turned around I ran into someone.

"Shit, I'm sorry" I said turning around to the man who I had run into. The first thing I saw was piercing blue eyes. The colors of his eyes were such a contrary to the dark hair that he had.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "Did you just move in, I've never seen you here before? I always remember a pretty face."

"Ya, me and my best friend just moved in here. I'm Cheyanne, Cheyanne Jonson." I said sticking my hand out for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Cheyanne. My name is Ian, Ian Somerhalder."

I felt like I had heard that name before but I couldn't quite put my finger on where I've heard it.

"Well it was good meeting you and I'm sure that I will see you again." I said readjusting the shoulder strap on my purse.

"I'm sure we will." He said smiling and then walking the other way.


	2. Chapter 2

I made it to the grocery store and back without any hick-ups which was a pleasant surprise. I can't say it wasn't without a few almost anxiety attacks. That's the problem of having anxiety the tiniest things can set you off. It's like setting a newly sober alcoholic in a bar and telling them not to drink.

"Ugh!" I said as I was trying to unlock the door and still have all the groceries in my hands.

"Here, let me help."

I turned and saw that it was Ian

"Oh my god! You're a life saver!" I said loading him down with all the groceries and unlocking the door. As the door flung open I went to take the groceries from him.

"Don't worry I can take them in." Ian said waiting for me to go in first.

I just walked right in expecting him to follow, but he just stood there.

"You can come in." I said looking him dead in the eye. He acted like nothing had just happened and walked right in.

"Where do you want these?" He asked looking around the apartment. It was a very simple you opened the door and saw the living room. Behind that was the dining room attached to the living room.

"In the kitchen, please." I said pointing that direction. He walked past me and then I followed right behind him.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" He said looking around.

I needed help hanging all the pictures all around the apartment, but I didn't know that I wanted to put him through all the hard ships of dealing with me.

"Um…Not at the moment." I said turning back to him.

"Are you sure? What about all those frames and pictures." He said pointing to the pictures that we scattered around the whole place.

"Maybe another day." I said as me and he started walking back towards the door.

"Are you sure?" Ian said as I open the door for him to walk through.

"Ya, I'm sure. I'll see you around, Ian."

"Defiantly."

He said this so confidently, like he knew no matter what happened he would run into me again. I don't know but there was something off about him, it made me nervous but it also draws me in. Like I'm wondering what he is going to do next.

I put all the groceries away, and then just lay around the rest of the day. This is what I don't like about moving, you don't have anyone to hang out with.

"I'm home!" Jess said in a sing-song voice.

"I never left." I yelled back

"You will not believe what happened!" Jess said putting her bag on the table, and then jumping on the couch next to me.

"What happened?"

"I met with my agent, and I had to fill out all these papers and you know what he told me."

"I have no idea what he told you, Jess."

"Ian Somerhalder lives in our same building!" I gave her a look of you have to be kidding me.

"I knew that, I met him this morning. He also helped me carry in the groceries." I said wondering what the big deal was.

"And you're not freaking out?" She asked with a puzzled face.

"Why is he important?"

"He plays on the Vampire Diaries! Damon!" She said yelling at me

"Oh, I knew that he was familiar." I said as if a light bulb went off in my head.

"You're such an idiot!" she said throwing her hands up in air in frustration.

"Sorry, I'm not an obsessive fan girl, like you." I said rolling my eyes at her.

Jessen went on and on about how excited she was to have a famous person living down the hall. I love Jess, but sometimes she can be an annoying little shit. At first I said an "uh-huh" every now and then, then it turned into a head nod once in a blue moon, and the nothing. I said nothing, gave her no indication that I was even paying attention to her and SHE KEPT TALKING! I couldn't help in, but in the middle of her sentence I just had to stop her.

"I really don't care" I said bluntly.

"Why wouldn't you care? I'm telling you all about the hottest possible neighbor and you just not even caring."

"I've met him, he seems like a nice guy but I just have a bad feeling about him." I said giving into the feeling that I had earlier in the day.

"You have a bad feeling about everyone. Can't you just see the good in people for once?" Jess said in the most annoyed manner, rolling her eyes. The words left her mouth and then she got off her hair and went into her room.

"So glad we moved in together!" I said with the most sarcasm I could muster.

I got off the couch and grabbed my purse I had to get out for a little bit. Jess and I have had little tifs like this all the time, usually we go our separate ways and then we come back to being friends. I left the apartment, locking the door behind me. I ran down the stairs. I knew that I needed to get to know the neighborhood, and there is no time like the present.

"Hello stranger." That familiar voice said to me.

"I didn't even see you behind me." I said with a shocked look on my face.

"I guess I'm just that quite." He said with an all knowing smirk.

"Or you're a stalker..." I mumbled under my breath. I thought I said it quite enough for him not to hear me, but I guess he did.

"I heard that." He whispered softly in my ear. I could feel him pressed up against my back. His breath was lingering on my neck.

"Can you blame me?" I said turning my head back to look at him.

"I guess not." He said passing by me. "Where ya headed?"

"I don't know, I'm just gonna try and get to know the neighborhood"

"Well, since between the two of us I've lived hear the longest it only seems correct for me to be the one to show you around." He said putting his arm on the small of my back, in a way to escort me.

"Okay…" I said not sure of what was about to happen. One thing was for sure this was going to be a night I wasn't going to forget


End file.
